Decorative containers are known in the prior art that allow sheets of material or objects to be stored within the walls of the container. For example, beverage mugs are known in the art that provide space for a sheet of material, such as decorative paper or a photo, in the wall of the mug. These types of mugs sometimes provide a removable portion so that the sheet of material may be changed by the user. Most of these types of beverage mugs in the prior art accommodate a thin sheet of material, like a photo, although some of these decorative mugs may allow for insertion of liquid or fine particles within the space provided for decoration or information display.
However, there is a need for arrangements especially situated to hold three-dimensional decorative objects within the walls of the container that can be easily changed. There is also a need for an arrangement where a number of internal cavities are provided for separating the decorative objects, to provide attractive separation and placement of decorative objects.